centerlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 28: The Littleton Legends
After being released from City Guard custody, the party heads to a local tavern to regroup and make a plan. Kagen's Court Cafe is a cozy, rectangular building in which the group feels instantly at home. They receive a warm welcome from Kagen himself, an elf with remarkably pale skin and red eyes who sends shivers down the spine of Aaler and Isaya despite his friendly attitude. In the tavern they make the acquaintance of the Eclectic Explorers, a fellow group of adventurers who apparently lost their way and ended up in the Feywild. The halfling bard named Porris asks them what their party name is, and is appalled to learn that they do not have one. Shed intimidates a noble Eladrin into leaving the bar, but not before learning about his Aunt Vyndra Sysvani who runs the city council from her office in the Citadel Arcanum. After having eaten and drunk, the group settles down in their Day and Night rooms, the windows of which are enchanted to display day and night as in the material plane. Galafay makes an appearance, dunking Jerky's head in a bucket of water and providing a wooden pass to the Citadel Arcanum, pick pocketed off of the noble elf after he left the tavern. Aaler and Isaya set off to meet Vyndra Sysvani while Shed and Jerky stay in the tavern. As the two humans are talking to the locals at Kagen's Court Cafe, a hooded eladrin in black leather armor enters the Tavern and approaches them. He asks to speak privately about an important matter. Once they are in the safety of their room, he introduces himself as Galprath and claims he was responsible for their quick release from the city guard. In exchange for that favor, he asks for their help in rooting out a traitor who has allegedly infiltrated the Seelie Court in Mithrendain. Shed replies that, in fact, the group is considering helping the Unseelie instead, at which point Galprath heads for the door. Jerky barely has time to inform the Eladrin about Umberoth, The Shaker of Earth, and in exchange for this information Galprath tells them about a network of secret passageways beneath the city that can be accessed from Kagen's Court Cafe. Meanwhile, the two elves manage to meet with Vyndra Sysvani in her office. She welcomes them gladly despite being busy, and is eager to hear news of the material plane. She is saddened to learn that her agent Arfurl was killed, and taken aback when the Isaya informs her of Umberoth, the Shaker of Earth. It is particularly troubling that the dragon knew her by name, confirming the Night Watcher's fear of a traitor. However, upon realizing that she is in presence of both a child of the moon and a child of the wind, a gleam of hope appears in Vyndra's eyes. Indeed, only two weeks ago a young eladrin priestess of Elune named Sabynn came through Mithrendain seeking an ancient temple that pre-dates the Great Divide. The temple may hold the key to defeating Umberoth, but none have returned from it since it appeared in the Feywild 300 years ago and it is rumored to be haunted. Finally, when the two elves bring up Faerendale and Boreas, they learn that the brothers are Vyndra Sysvani's nephews and that Boreas was a secret member of the Night Watchers. He has gone missing for almost a week, which is particularly troubling given that his ring has the power to disable the Revelation Spheres posted throughout the city. The party reunites at Kagen's Court Cafe and exchanges information. They decide that before traveling to the temple, they will take care of business here in Mithrendain starting with the mysterious mage that Galafey calls Arfo. They hunker down for the night, but before going to sleep, Shed voices some concerns about the events that are transpiring in the material plane. He reveals a contract to Aaler that seems to show that the orcs are partnered with another group, and may be part of a larger scheme to invade Belfrost itself... The night is of great council to Jerky, who wakes up with a complete epiphany. Their group will be called the Littleton Legends!! The Littleton Legends head down into the catacombs where they are ambushed by a regiment of pale-skinned dwarves who, after getting their asses handed to them, reveal that they were working for Arfo and were on a mission to locate a mysterious female eladrin spotted lurking in these very tunnels. The surviving dwarf leads the party to Arfo's front door before hurrying off with those of his kin who were guarding the entrance... the Littleton Legends are left in front of a wooden door marked with a strange rune. Previous // Next